Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to siding.
Relatively rigid building panels, such as siding panels, are typically adapted to be attached to a wall of a building or other underlying structure. The siding panels may provide protection from the elements as well as aesthetic design. While traditionally extending horizontally, they may extend vertically as well. The siding panels may be provided in a number of colors and shapes, though they are frequently configured to simulate wood siding. The panels are often configured to overlap or interlock with one another. One edge, such as an upper edge of the panel, may provide an attachment point.
Nails or other fasteners are often used to attach the siding panels to a wall. Thus, siding has typically been configured to accommodate only nails or both nails and other fasteners. However, siding panels so configured require differently sized and located features that are not optimized for staples. Therefore, there is a need for siding that is configured specifically to accommodate staples.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention comprise a siding panel configured and optimized to accommodate staples. In an exemplary embodiment, the siding panel comprises a staple hem having at least one slotted hole or other suitably shaped aperture. The aperture(s) are configured to accommodate the staple(s), which may be adapted to attach the siding to a wall while permitting the expansion and contraction of the siding panel due to fluctuations in temperature. An exemplary embodiment of the siding panel may further comprise an added thickness portion configured to uniformly space the staple from the staple hem, thereby permitting the staple to be driven flush with the added thickness portion but still allow room for expansion and contraction as well as air circulation and drainage. In other embodiments, the added thickness portion may be configured to uniformly space the siding panel from a wall, thereby permitting the staple to be driven flush with the siding panel but still allow room for expansion and contraction as well as air circulation and drainage.
Below the staple hem, the siding may have a tongue configured to receive and mate with a corresponding groove of a second siding panel. Below the tongue may extend any number of exterior panels (e.g., rows) or other configurations. For example, the exterior panels may be configured to simulate wood siding. In an exemplary embodiment, following the last exterior panel or at another suitable portion of the panel, a groove may extend which is configured to attach to and mate with a corresponding tongue of another siding panel and thus allow the panels to interlock.
Compared to a traditional siding panel having a nailing hem, an exemplary embodiment of the staple hem may be shorter, and the aperture(s) may be smaller. In an exemplary embodiment, an added thickness portion may also be shorter, and the distance between the slotted hole of the staple hem and the tongue may be reduced.
In an exemplary embodiment, the shorter staple hem and added thickness portion may effectively reduce the distance between anchor points of a siding panel, while allowing the exposed portion of the siding panel to maintain the same width. This may reduce the possible deflection of the panel under wind loading and eliminate excess material. Additionally, this configuration may provide extra clearance between the upper edge of the added thickness portion and the upper leg of the staple, thereby providing additional clearance for installation and a lower risk of damaging the siding panel during installation.
Further, an exemplary embodiment of the shorter staple hem may reduce the distance between the aperture(s) of the staple hem and the tongue. This may allow the installer to use the tongue as a guide and thus more efficiently locate the stapling device, thereby reducing the effort required for installation. Finally, the aperture(s) of the staple hem may be reduced in size to accommodate the staples, such that the staples may be installed with an optimized amount of free-float for expansion and contraction of the siding. Also, material may be saved, and less cutting may be required and/or less material may need to be removed to form the aperture(s).
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.